Los Dos Poderes
by Catherine Granger
Summary: Por fin actualicé! ¿Qué pasaría si Harry tuviera una hermana? ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida? NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL LIBRO 5...aún
1. El nacimiento

Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento  
  
Julio 31 de 1980; ese era un día muy especial para el matrimonio Potter, pues ese día nacería su primer bebé. En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba un hombre alto, con un desordenado cabello color azabache, y unas gafas a través de las cuales se podían ver unos ojos color miel, que daba vueltas por toda la habitación. Mientras, sus tres mejores amigos lo miraban entretenidos.  
  
-Vamos Prongs, deja de hacer eso, me mareas- dijo riéndose un chico de ojos azules con un tono muy risueño.  
  
-Entiéndelo Padfoot- replicó otro de cabello castaño y con un aspecto relajado-. No todos los días uno es padre.  
  
-Cállense los dos, me ponen más nervioso.  
  
En eso, el más callado de los tres dio un respingo repentino, y habló con una voz temblorosa.  
  
-Lo siento James, se me ha presentado un imprevisto. Lo lamento.  
  
-No te preocupes Wormtail, es una lástima que no puedas quedarte.  
  
-De cualquier forma, espero que Lily y tu bebé estén bien.  
  
Y, diciendo esto, salió corriendo del hospital, tomando su antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
-Como que Peter anda algo extraño últimamente, ¿no crees Moony?- dijo Padfoot  
  
-Si, como que de repente se ausenta- respondió el aludido  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente por la llegada de una enfermera, que anunció...  
  
-¿Sr. Potter?  
  
James, en ese mismo instante detuvo su "caminata", y sus dos amigos se levantaron de sus asientos en seco.  
  
-¿S-si?- tartamudeó James  
  
-Felicidades, su esposa dio a luz en perfectas condiciones- contestó la enfermara sonriendo  
  
A James se le iluminó la cara, dio la vuelta repentinamente y envolvió a sus amigos en un gran abrazo.  
  
-¿Oyeron eso? ¡Soy Padre!  
  
-Felicidades James- dijo Moony  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Por fin tengo un ahijado!- gritó feliz Padfoot  
  
Los tres entraron en tropel a la habitación donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, con un aspecto cansado, pero extremadamente feliz. James corrió rápidamente a abrazarla.  
  
-Lily, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
-Claro James, es el mejor momento de mi vida- Notó a los amigos de su esposo, sonrió y les dijo-. Remus, Sirius, que bueno que pudieron venir.  
  
-Uno siempre debe de estar con los amigos en los mo... - Remus comenzó, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Sirius  
  
-Basta de discursos, ¿dónde está mi futuro ahijado?  
  
-Está en una revisión médica, junto con su hermana... - empezó a decir Lily  
  
-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??- exclamaron a un tiempo los tres amigos  
  
-¿La enfermera no les dijo que tuve mellizos?  
  
En ese momento llegó el doctor, cargando dos bultos, que contenían a dos encantadores bebés. El doctor se los entregó a Lily, mientras decía...  
  
-Los pequeños están en perfectas condiciones. Muchas felicidades Sres. Potter- Y, dicho esto, se retiró.  
  
-Oigan, ¿puedo ser el padrino de los niños?- preguntó Sirius  
  
-Por supuesto que no Sirius. Si son dos, yo tengo derecho de apadrinar a uno- dijo Remus  
  
-Estás loco Moony  
  
James suspiró con resignación, dejó a sus amigos peleando, y se acercó a su esposa y a sus hijos con la alegría impregnada en la cara.  
  
-Son lindos- dijo después de contemplarlos un rato  
  
-Si, ¿cómo les ponemos?- preguntó Lily  
  
-De una vez te digo que el niño se tiene que llamar como yo- advirtió James  
  
-¿Te gusta el nombre de Harry?- preguntó su esposa- Así se llamaba mi abuelo  
  
-¿Harry James Potter? No suena mal para mi primogénito- replicó James  
  
-¿Y a ella?  
  
-A ella hay que ponerle como mamá. Ella me hizo jurar que si tenía una hija le pondría como ella.  
  
-¿Marie? Como que le falta algo  
  
-No me mires a mí, yo ya dije un nombre- dijo James-. Además, si a ella después no le gusta su nombre, me va a echar toda la culpa a mí.  
  
-¿Qué tal Stephanie Marie Potter?  
  
-Si, eso se oye bien  
  
En eso entró una enfermera, con una libreta e informó...  
  
-Disculpen, una Srita. Alice Peterson quiere saber si puede pasar  
  
Remus y Sirius interrumpieron su pelea sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Alice? ¿Alice Peterson?- dijo Remus  
  
-¿Qué no se supone que ella estaba en América?- dijo Sirius  
  
-Si, pero le llame cuando empecé a sentir las contracciones le llame- dijo Lily-. Dígale que pase por favor.  
  
La enfermera salió, e inmediatamente entró una joven alta, de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Al entrar y mirarlos a todo, sonrió suavemente.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Alice?- preguntó Sirius después de un corto silencio  
  
-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Sirius- dijo un poco molesta Alice-. ¡Lily! ¡James! Apenas me enteré de la noticia, tomé un vuelo directo hacia Inglaterra.  
  
-Vaya, no debiste de haberte molestado Alice- dijo James  
  
-Si no es molestia- se acercó y vio a los dos niños, y se puso a platicar con Lily.  
  
James dejó a las dos amigas hablando, y se acercó a los suyos, que habían continuado con su pelea. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó...  
  
-Sirius, yo ya te había dicho que tu serías el padrino de mi primer hijo; por eso no te preocupes, puedes apadrinar. Y Remus, como tengo dos hijos, tu puedes apadrinar a mi niña.¿Conformes los dos?  
  
-Conformes- dijeron ambos  
  
Y así, todo el cuarto se lleno de un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, porque el destino ya había decretado que sería de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!! Este es un fic inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace como dos años, solo que ahora se me ocurrió escribirlo. Es mi primer fic, así que me gustaría que me escribieran reviews, sólo para saber que opinan.  
  
Se despide de ustedes, una amiga y servidora,  
  
Catherine Granger 


	2. Una visita inesperada

Antes que nada voy a una aburridas notas de autora. Este fic lo tenía ideado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas lo estoy publicando, y como ya va a salir el libro 5, lo voy a tomar como un Universo Alterno, que es exactamente igual al que conocemos hasta el libro 4.

Aquí Lily y James habían citado a Peter para detallar lo del Fidelio, pero el llevo a un amiguito (rata cobarde ¬¬). Por eso no quiero que me digan que Alice burlo el Fidelio y que no pudo ser. Ya están advertidos.

Si por ahí ven frases entre paréntesis y en cursiva, son comentarios míos, no se asusten ^_^.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.    

Capítulo 2: Una visita inesperada 

**31 de Octubre de 1981**

Era un día normal en casa de los Potter. Lily hacía sus quehaceres en la cocina, James veía un juego de Quidditch en la tele mágica mientras lustraba su escoba y los pequeños Harry y Stephanie jugaban en su corralito _(que tiernos!!!)_.

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta...

-Yo abro-gritó James

Fue con lentitud a la puerta y al ver quién estaba del otro lado le gritó a Lily: 

-¡Amor, ya llegó Alice! _(que??, creían que iba a ser Voldie)_

Lily llegó prácticamente corriendo a saludar a su amiga. Como era de esperarse, ambas hicieron un escándalo por verse_ (mi mamá...)_.

-Pero que gusto de verte Lily.

-El placer es mío Alice. Pasa, siéntate. Gracias por hacernos el favor de cuidar a los niños mientras revisamos unos detalles de la casa.

-De nada, ya sabes que no hay problema. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no se los encargaron a Sirius o a Remus? Son los padrinos de los niños, ¿o no?

-Si, pero Sirius los mima demasiado _(que lindo)_, se me van a echar a perder con él, y, pues Remus no anda por el país ahora. Ok, deja que  vaya por los niños. 

Lily sacó a los niños del corralito y se los llevó a su cuarto para prepararlos. Mientras pensaba cómo había conocido a su amiga: gracias a una broma de los Merodeadores.

Resulta que los 4 populares chicos de Hogwarts decidieron tirar globos con miel sobre el cabello de dos "afortunadas" jovencitas _(que asco) _, y las seleccionadas fueron Alice y Lily. Después de limpiarse el cabello _(por experiencia personal digo que se tardaron no menos de 2 horas)_, juntas maquilaron una venganza para los chicos, un poco más académica que otra cosa. Cambiaron sus apuntes de todas las clases justo antes de los exámenes. Por supuesto, los 4 reprobaron y tuvieron que implorar que les dieran una segunda oportunidad con los exámenes _(que suerte, no tuvieron extraordinarios)_. Aún así, esa venganza fue el principio de una gran amistas entre Lily y Alice, a pesar de que estaban en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Después de arreglar a los niños, Lily llevó a Harry y Fanny _(nota para los lentos: así les dicen a las Stephanie's)_ con Alice.

-Bueno Alice, aquí están los pequeños, aquí sus cosas y aquí sus juguetes. Ojalá no te causen problemas.

-Despreocúpate Lily. Mientras no sean como James...

Ambas rompieron a reír. Pero a la hora de entregar a los niños, Harry se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Harry, por favor, ve con tu tía Alice.

Después de cómo una media hora de forcejeos, Alice le dijo a Lily:

-Sabes que, mejor déjalo, al parecer quiere quedarse contigo.

-Esta bien, tendremos que aguantarlo mientras que hacemos los trabajos. Cuida a mi Fanny, al parecer es mejor portada.

-De acuerdo, bye.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alice apenas y terminó de entrar en la casa cuando se soltó una tormenta.

-Que raro. Casi nunca hay tormentas de este tipo.

Alice se dio cuenta que Stephanie estaba llorando a todo pulmón _(y todo a pulmón, todo a pulmón)_. Fue rápido a consolarla, pero por más que intentó, no pudo. Stephanie solo logró calmarse después de un largo rato.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ok, aquí acabo este capítulo. No tienen idea de lo que me costó acabarlo. Yo tengo un borrador en un cuaderno donde vuelco todas las ideas, pero las que tenía en el momento que cree este capítulo no me terminaron de satisfacer y acabó en que este capítulo solo se parece en el inicio y el final.

Estuve un poco indecisa en cuanto a poner un flashback de cómo Lily y Alice se conocieron, pero me rompía tanto la cabeza que decidí mejor relatarlo y ya. Lo siento si estuvo poco entendible o aburrido, pero es que ando en época de exámenes finales u_u.

En fin, voy a responder reviews:

**A (v)kero: **Jajajaja, si Michelle, creo que tu trabajo dio resultados sister  ^_ ^

**A Lucil: **Que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo. Gracias por el halago ^_^. Respecto a las preguntas, voy a contestar las que pueda. Nop, Harry y Fanny _(hey, riman) _no van a saber el uno del otro, por lo pronto _(si, lo siento, soy mala)_. Mmmm, respecto al problemilla de los ataques, atacan en la misma fecha. No, desgraciadamente no descubren a Peter a tiempo _(comparto tu opinión)_. Y no, no van a vivir juntos. Lo siento, es lo único que te puedo responder ahora.  


	3. Caminos Separados

Hola a todos los lectores!!!!! Antes de empezar con el capítulo, unas divertidísimas notas de autora. Espero que nadie se haya enojado conmigo por no haber actualizado en 8 meses. Si alguien lo hizo, lo siento!!! Pero es que, entre que me cambié de casa, entré a exámenes finales, las vacaciones y el no hacer nada, la salida del libro 5 y el asimilar todo lo ocurrido en él, no tuve tiempo de escribir nada. Prometo que intentaré no volverlo a hacer. 

Hablando del libro 5, para los que no lo han leído, despreocúpense; puse a cuatro personas, dos que ya lo leyeron y dos que no, a revisar exhaustivamente este capítulo, por lo que puedo decir que no hay spoilers. Sin embargo, si recuerdan la nota que puse en el capítulo dos, dije que este fic se iba convertir en un Universo Alterno que era exactamente igual al que conocíamos hasta el libro 4. Por supuesto, yo tenía contemplado subir mínimo 3 capítulos más a la historia antes de que saliera tan ansiado libro, con lo que ya estaríamos entrados en la historia. Así que, ahora tengo un dilema: o seguir la historia desde el libro 4 y crear un libro 5 alterno, o, la que se me haría más fácil, seguir con la información del libro 5 para crear una historia de lo que vendría siendo el "libro 6". Yo opto por la segunda. Así que ya están advertidos.

Por último, dedico este capítulo a quienes me presionaron para subir más de la historia _(de no ser por ellas no estaría escribiendo esto), _especialmente a mi sister **_Kerito-chan_** y a mis amigas_ **Annie**_ y_ **Caos. **_Ahora, por fin, al capítulo.**__**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes que salen en este fic (a excepción de Stephanie y Alice) no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, en este momento estaría pudriéndome en billetes riéndome de todos ustedes y las ansias con que esperan la llegada del libro 6.****

Capítulo 3: Caminos separados 

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

Aún no daba la medianoche cuando Alice Peterson ya se estaba muriendo de cansancio. Primero, estaba el hecho de que hacía ya tres días habían hecho una emboscada para atrapar algunos Death Eaters. La operación tuvo éxito, pero causó que no durmiera en toda la noche. Después estaba el que justo esos dos últimos días le había tocado guardia en el Ministerio. Y por último ,en su día libre, no se pudo negar a cuidar a la hija de su mejor amiga.

-Genial. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió a Lupin salir en estos días?- bostezó Alice al tiempo que se levantaba desganada a prender su radio mágica. 

Esa era una actividad que odiaba, y lo que menos le gustaba de ella es que la tenía que hacer a fuerza. Después de todo, era una de sus obligaciones como aurora. Escuchar las noticias y enterarse de los últimos movimientos del Lord Oscuro: los saqueos, secuestros, declaraciones y sus asesinatos.

-¿Quién me habrá mandado a hacerme aurora en estos días?- pensó en voz alta mientras que, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Fanny, encendía el radio.

En esos momentos estaban pasando música de el grupo del momento, "Brujas en Salem". Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que les gustaba el grupo a Lily y James mientras se servía una taza de café para el cansancio. En ese momento su mente empezó a divagar sobre el porvenir de la pareja.

Recordó como Dumbledore había juntado al "grupo" y les había dicho que Voldemort iba tras ambos. La razón: simplemente no la dijo, pero debía ser bastante mala como para que Dumbledore extremara las medidas de precaución. Tanto así, que Lily le había dicho que ella y James huirían con los niños en cuanto dejaran la casa presentable para volverla a habitar en cuanto toda la guerra acabara. "Si es que acaba", pensó con amargura Alice.

Justo en ese momento, la canción se interrumpió, causando que Alice se sobresaltara por el cambio tan brusco de una dulce melodía a una voz potente.

-Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para dar un Urgente Boletín de Última Hora. Según informes del Ministerio, Quienes-ustedes-saben ha sido derrocado- en ese momento Alice escupió el café que tenía en su boca-. Si señoras y señores, han oído bien, ha sido derrocado ese hombre, causante de más de doscientas muertes en lo que va del último año. En este momento nos enlazamos a nuestro informante en el Ministerio. ¿Herbert?

-Si Andrew- contestó otra voz en el radio-, en este momento acabo de salir de la conferencia de prensa que dio el Ministro Cornwell, al parecer Quien-tu-sabes fue derrotado durante su último ataque.

-¿Nos puedes informar dónde ocurrió ente ataque Herbert?- preguntó el locutor.

-Si Andrew. Fue en la casa de dos aurores del ministerio: el matrimonio Potter.

En ese momento Alice se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer su taza de café, la cual quedó hecha añicos al momento de impactarse contra el suelo.

-Al parecer fue con la intención de asesinar a la familia- prosiguió el corresponsal-. Mató a James y Lily Potter.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Alice. "No puede ser, no puede ser. No pueden estar muertos", pensó con desesperación.

-¿Pero, entonces, cómo fue derrotado...?- cuestionó el locutor.

-Eso es lo más extraño del caso Andrew. Al parecer intentó eliminar a el hijo del matrimonio, Harry Potter, que cuenta con un año de edad. Y al lanzar la maldición asesina, esta rebotó del niño y cayó sobre Quien-tu-sabes.

-¿Pero- el locutor sonaba perplejo- cuál fue la razón de esto? ¿Por qué el pequeño sobrevivió?

-No se sabe, pero lo cierto es que este pequeño derrotó al Lord Oscuro más tenebroso de los últimos 100 años, y la comunidad mágica siempre le estará agradecida. El Ministerio ha decretado un día de fiesta nacional. Seguiremos al pendiente Andrew.

-Gracias Herbert. En otras noticias, ya se están recibiendo mensajes del extranjero felicitando al Ministerio por el ya inminente fin de la guerra...

Pero Alice ya no estaba poniendo atención. En ese momento ya estaba del otro lado de la cocina dando vueltas, pensando en que iba a hacer. "No es posible que haya muerto. No puede ser que haya sido derrotado por un niño de 1 año" pensaba rápidamente Alice. "Yo fui la encargada de interrogar a los Death Eaters que participaron en los rituales realizados por Voldemort hace dos años. Ellos confesaron que él había alcanzado la inmortalidad. No puede haber muerto".

"Quizá solo desapareció y está ahí rondando, esperando para poder volver atacar. Entonces, Harry y Stephahie aún corren peligro. ¿Por qué habrá intentado matar a Harry? Tiene algo que ver con el que James y Lily tuvieran que esconderse de seguro. Pero... ¿qué hago con Stephanie? De seguro Dumbledore ya tiene planes para Harry, pero no estoy segura de que se encuentre completamente a salvo" pensó Alice con la desesperación de no saber que hacer impregnada en su cara. 

"Debo llevarme a Fanny muy lejos de aquí. Le prometí a Lily que la cuidaría. Es mi obligación llevármela" pensó con determinación la aurora mientras corría a su cuarto y conjuraba su maleta más grande. Después de abrirla, hizo un hechizo para que toda su ropa y accesorios entraran en ella. Recorrió la casa repitiendo el hechizo. A lo último llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba la hija de su mejor amiga. Con una gran determinación empacó también las cosas que le había dado Lily la última vez que se habían visto y corrió al teléfono.

-Bueno, ¿si?- dijo Alice en cuanto la aerolínea le contestó- Quisiera un boleto a Paris. Lo más pronto posible por favor... ¿En cuánto tiempo sale?... En tres horas está bien... Quiero 2 boletos... El número de mi tarjeta de crédito es ....

Después de haber colgado, Alice tomó la maleta en la que había empacado prácticamente toda la casa, tomo a la aún dormida Stephanie y salió de la casa, la cerró con llave y se dirigió a la casa de un compañero de trabajo que le debía un favor, e iba dispuesta a cobrárselo.

Resulta que ese hombre falsificaba documentos, y una vez Alice lo dejó ir sin denunciarlo por ser amigo de su familia. Así que fue y le pidió que hiciera un pasaporte falso para la niña. Después de que este fue elaborado, Alice fue al aeropuerto y abordó el avión que la conduciría a cumplir la tarea que el destino había trazado para ella en el momento en que nació.


End file.
